Marcus Ashford
Marcus is the founder and former CEO of Umbrella Corporation 0 NE. He would sometimes keep to him self, from the rest of his family by spending time in his lab. Marcus was killed in 22 NE of a lab incident. Early Life Born 41 BNE, On his home planet Akuze. He was born from a family of wealth and was very spoiled by his relitives. His chilhood was different from other children, he would spend time in his room studying school wor k and being alone instead of playing with other children. He would never smile at everthing, but only talks what on his mind about people whether if it's good or bad, he does not care. He was always stubborn and determined to get things done no matter whats in the way. He started to become fascinated with life and death after he went to a funeral for a family member. At the age of 10, he was found by his father dissecting his deceased pet that he killed. He was put in an Asylum for 6 years until he was released in 19 BNE. After his release from the asylum, Marcus wanted to do something for his life instead of living like a rich slob. He dreamt of decreasing the aging process, for people to live forever and including him self. To him, everyone is just a pawn to use and throw away. Founding Umbrella Founded in 0 NE by Marcus Ashford and by a couple top notch scientists. When a virus called progenitor virus was discovered which had a non-carcinogen mutagen that had a strange side effect. It was then the company was founded and had to be funding, to disguise the research to make Umbrella to look like a medical research company. Marcus decided test the mutagen on a live human test subject. When he mixed the progenitor virus with a parasite and injected the subject with the virus. The results was that the virus killed the subject for a minute then after an hour the subject came back to life, with his eyes milky white and his skin pale. Pleased with this results, Marcus continued with his research on the virus that soon became the T-Virus, which would be used for military uses only. The virus was known for its blue liquid. As umbrella grew to become a big player in the international markets by selling pharmaceuticals, medical hardware and other consumer products. Marcus was also building a private military force to protect Umbrella interest, no matter the costs. While working one a new research project he discovered a new virus called the G-Virus. The primitive form of the virus was discovered in one of recent test subject. The G-Virus is a strain of a parasite that attaches to the hosts brain and mutates the host into a hideous mutant. After the discovery, a new research facility was done being built, to continue further research on T and G virus. The research facility was called the hive, that was built underground while normal homes were built on top of it to hide suspicion from curious eyes. The company was then passed on to his son William Ashford in 22 NE Death In 22 NE, Marcus was killed when his lab exploded killing him and a few scientists that were too close to his lab. With his death, the company was passed on to his son William Ashford. Its still unknown if his death was an accident or sabatoge. Category:Umbrella Corporation